The Dragon and the Princess
by DrakkonRyder
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is the son of the fire dragon king, Igneel. One day while Natsu was sleeping, Igneel left. Being a young dragon, Natsu didn't really think much of it until one day he had received horrible news, Igneel was killed by humans. Enraged that his only parent was taken from him, he vowed to get revenge on the kingdom by taking their only heir to the throne, the princess.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The sky seemed endless to Natsu, a fearsome fire dragon. He loved the feeling of being so high up, that the landscape below him was like a huge quilt. His large, red, scaly body soared through the air, his wings flapping faster to gain speed. He did one flip in the air and then folded in his wings and plummeted to the earth below. Natsu had spotted a village below and decided to have some fun. As he got closer to the village, he let loose a mighty roar. The villagers looked up, fear in their eyes before they started to scramble around like ants. Natsu's sensitive ears could hear the screams of terror as he flew by.

_Tch. Humans are so pathetic. _He thought flapping his wings and continuing onward.

You see, Natsu isn't technically a mean dragon. He just loves to see peoples' reactions when they spot him soaring through the skies. He flew for a couple of more miles before landing in the forest surrounding the kingdom of Fiore. There, he was greeted by a huge mountain, a small lake, and green trees as far as the dragon eye could see. Natsu stretched out his wings before folding them in and lifting his head towards the sky. He had caught the sent of another dragon. He had an unexpected visitor.

"Come out." Natsu's deep voice resonated through the clearing. The ground shook as the visitor drew near. Soon, you could see the sun reflecting off of a dark, silver colored dragon. The dragons scales glimmered in the sunlight, its whole body looked as if it was made of metal.

"To what do I owe to the surprise of you coming to visit, Gajeel?"

"So you haven't heard the news?" Gajeel shook his head. "Thats no surprise since you aren't a dragon who pays much attention, flame brain."

"Put a human in it, metal head. Just tell me the news and get out of here." Natsu blew out a puff of smoke. Gajeel actually felt bad for what he was going to say next, but knew that there is no way out of it.

"Natsu, it's about Igneel." The moment Gajeel mentioned the name Igneel, Natsu stiffened. Its been awhile since he has heard anything about his father. As a matter of fact, Natsu hasn't heard anything about Igneel since he left the cave.

"What is it?" Natsu was excited. He couldn't wait to go fly off to where his father was last spotted. But the excitement died down as he glimpsed at Gajeel's face. "Well, get on with it." Natsu said rather impatient.

"Natsu, Igneel is dead… He was murdered by humans." Gajeel mumbled. Natsu just laughed, there's no way Igneel was killed by lowly humans, right? It's just not possible. The king of fire dragons gone? No. No way.

"You're lying right?" Natsu said jokingly, but there was no response. Gajeel had his head turned towards the ground. "No… I don't.. I don't believe it." Natsu growled.

"I'm sorry, but it is the truth. I'm leaving now, try not to burn down the place." Natsu just snarled, his body glowing a soft red. The metal dragon opened his wings and flew off.

_Igneel. I don't believe you are gone. There is no way that you could've been picked off by humans. It's just not possible. _Natsu started to get furious. His body glowing an even more darker shade of red. His eyes narrowed into slits, flames pouring out of his mouth.

"THESE HUMANS WILL PAY." Natsu roared.

**Meanwhile in the kingdom of Fiore**

It is Lucy Heartfiia's birthday today. She is turning 17 and in honor of her becoming the proper age of marriage, her father, Jude Heartfilia, is throwing a party in hopes of finding her a suitable husband. The blonde maiden doesn't want to be married off, she wants to find love on her own, and explore her vast kingdom. For you see, she didn't want to be born a royal. She would've rather been born a commoner. Lucy wished for something ordinary to happen, and boy does she get her wish.

Author's note~

Hey guys, Im super new to this site, and I hope you will love what I write. I promise I shall try to update weekly and maybe even sooner if anyone bothers to read it. Dont worry, the story will be in first person along with alternating points of views between Lucy and Natsu. I hope you enjoyed the prologue and I shall have the first chapter posted in the next few days. Enjoy! (; ~ Maddy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1, Lucy**

The sunshine flowed through my windows, chasing away the signs of the night. _Great it's my birthday, I'm so excited, NOT. _I grumbled. I didn't want to be married off to some random prince just for my fathers money supply to increase. I wanted to find true love. I stretched my arms up and then got out of bed, stopping by my dresser to pick out a simple pair of underwear and a bra. I grabbed my towel off of the hook before heading into the bathroom for my usual bath. I started running the water while stripping down and turned to face the mirror. I had a nice curvy body with a huge chest that never seemed to stop growing. I had long blonde hair and beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. I sighed before turning away from the mirror. _I just hope that I'm ugly in the other princes' eyes. _

I stepped into the warm water, my body already relaxing. I released a small sigh, running my hands up and down through the water. I wish my father would listen to me, but ever since my mother died, he became a strict ruler. He rules the kingdom with an iron fist and never heeds anyones advice, not even mine. I grabbed my favorite vanilla scented shampoo, squirting it into my hands and then rubbing it through my hair.

"Mmm." I moaned in delight at the wonderful scent. I rinsed it off and washed my body with a mixture of coconut oil. After that, I unplugged the tub, letting the water drain before getting out. I grabbed my towel off of the toilet and tied it around my body. Walking over to the mirror, I opened the drawer on my right and pulled out my favorite hairbrush. Brushing through all the tangles, I decided to leave it down. I got dressed into my bra and undies and then headed back into my room. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a big comfy shirt that had a red dragon on it, and a pair of small shorts. Before I could make it back to my bed to lay down, there was a knock on my door.

"Princess Lucy! Princess Lucy! Are you awake yet?" The small voice called through the door. I ignored it, hoping my maid, Virgo, would leave. I don't want to get ready! I covered my eyes with my hand, slowly exhaling. I guess I have no choice… "Lucy! Ms. Lucy! You must get up! We have to get you ready for tonight!" Virgo called again.

"I'm up!" I shouted, walking over to my door rather angrily. I opened it to reveal Virgo, who has short pink hair and bright blue eyes.

"Princess!" She gasped eyeing my dragon shirt and shorts. "What in the world are you wearing?"

"Comfy clothes, something you wouldn't understand." I grumbled under my breath.

"Let's go! You are going to end up late to your own party!" Virgo exclaimed pulling on my arm. She dragged me down the castle halls taking a left, a right, and another left to our personal hairdresser, Cancer.

"Princess, you're late." Cancer groaned, shaking his black and red braided hair. "Let's get started shall we?"

"I'll be back at 3 to dress you." Virgo said before leaving. Cancer led me to the huge vanity, that had many hair styling products.

"Is there any specific way you would like your hair?" Cancer asked.

"Nope, surprise me." And thats exactly what he did. Cancer pulled up some of my hair and twisted it into a little bow. He then braided the rest and added small little yellow sunflowers. He curled my bangs and tossed them to the side. He sprayed a little bit of glitter in my hair to top it off. Cancer then grabbed my crown and placed it atop my head, finishing the hairdo. I gasped when I saw myself in the mirror.

"Cancer, It's.. it's so beautiful." I mumbled. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome princess." Cancer bowed. Virgo bursted into the room.

"Come along princess! We must get you dressed, the party is about to start." Virgo grabbed my arm and started tugging me along again.

"Virgo, you know I can walk right?" Virgo just ignored me, pulling me back to my room.

"Get dressed princess." Virgo said, and took her leave. The door shut leaving me all alone in my room. I wanted to do my own makeup so I walked over to my dresser to take out my makeup products. I grabbed my tray of eyeshadow and some black eyeliner and mascara. I gave myself the smokey eye look, and topped it with winged mascara. I grabbed my pink lip gloss and did my lips. Finally I was done, and I must say I looked gorgeous._ Great, there goes the chance of me being ugly. _I turned towards my bed to find a form-fitting, beautiful, long red dress. It had sparkles, and a sweetheart neckline that would display my chest a little bit too much. I groaned. I tried to tell my father I wanted a dress that wasn't that revealing but he didn't listen, no surprise there.

I pulled on the dress, grabbed the red wedges and checked myself one final time.

"Princess!" Virgo bursted into my room. "It's time to make your appearance at the ball. Oh, princess,You look beautiful!" Virgo gasped.

I blushed a little. "Thank you Virgo." Virgo led me down the hall, and taking a right to the front of our grand staircase. I could hear the sound of soft chatter and the clinking of silver wear.

"It's the moment you've all been waiting for, now announcing princess Lucy Heartfilia." A deep voice rang through the castle. The soft chatter stopped and my nerves were at an all time high. Everybody's attention was on me as I walked down the stairs.

"Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip." I muttered to myself. There were tons of people gathered in the small ballroom. There were also tons of good looking guys, but none I would want to marry. As soon as I stepped off the last stair, the crowd gasped. I turned and looked behind me to spot my father. I looked shocked, I wasn't expecting father to come, the king himself.

"Greetings to everyone in the kingdom!" His voice drawing all attention on him. "Today is a joyous day, a celebration of sorts. It is the day that your beloved princess turns 17, the rightful age of marriage." The crowd cheered. "It is with this duty that I must find her a suitable husband to rule the kingdom. I hope the young men gathered here will try their best to win the heart of the princess. Let the party being!" There was clapping all around me, the noise deafening. Many boys tried to approach me, but I wasn't in the mood. I turned and walked away from my party, heading out the glass, double-doors that led to the balcony. It was a beautiful night, the stars were twinkling, the moon bright. _I wish I could escape from this life. _I sighed, and leaned over the railing to peer at my kingdom. Fiore was a sight to behold indeed. Beautiful buildings, cobbled streets, bright flowers, oh the sight was lovely. I turned to head back inside when I heard an ear-splitting roar. I looked over my shoulder and the sight made me freeze. Flying towards my home, was a huge, red, fire-breathing dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2, Lucy**

The dragon's roar resonated throughout the kingdom. Lucy stood there in shock. She was always told that dragons disappeared a long time ago, but that's was a fat lie. There was one on her kingdom's doorstep. She watched on in horror as the dragon tore through the wall, smashing through it like a wrecking ball. The dragon hovered above the kingdom, moving its large, red head as if it was looking for something. Bingo. The dragon found what it was looking for and flew towards it at full force, setting the town ablaze as it passed by. _What could the dragon want with the kingdom? & why is it flying towards me? _Lucy was puzzled for a moment before it clicked. It was going to attack the castle! She had to warn everyone! Lucy hurried back through the double-doors and ran back to the party. She threw open the door, and everyone stopped to take in her sweaty form. Her make-up was running down her face and she could feel the beautiful hairdo falling apart. _I'm sorry Cancer for wrecking it. Please forgive me._ Lucy sent a small pray to the stars above. She then turned to face the crowd.

"Everybody! You must get out of here! There is a dragon heading straight towards us! Please leave!" Lucy shouted. Her father just stared at her, looking nervous. The commoners and the rich stared at each other and then broke out into laughter. Lucy's face fell. They didn't believe her.. No one ever did.

"Princess, you're crazy!"

"Dragons don't even exist anymore."

"She's just doing it for attention."

"She may be beautiful, but she's stupid!"

"Dragons? Hah!" Lucy glanced around in disbelief. She is the heir to the throne and yet they are laughing at her? Lucy had never been so ashamed of herself up until now. Not even the time when she rolled around in the mud with pigs before going to a royal ball. Lucy glanced at her father to his face covered with a small amount of sweat. _Father?_ She started to ignore the laughter and headed over to her father.

"My king, what is wrong?" She whispered. She could hear slight mumbling, but couldn't understand it. "Please father, tell me what is wrong!" Lucy begged. His eyes snapped right to her and he mouthed one phrase that would change Lucys' life forever.

"He's coming."

"Who's coming papa?"

"Natsu Dragneel." The king was as white as a ghost, his mind traveling back in the past. _It was just about midnight when the camp had been finished. His fellow knights, his family surrounded the fire. There was laughing and cheering ringing through the air. _

_"__Down with the beast!"_

_"__We will defiantly kill the fowl dragon this time." There was a loud hooray after the following statement but Jude didn't join in. He had a strange feeling in his stomach, letting him know that something bad was going to happen. And his gut never lied to him. Sometime during the night he had dismissed himself from the party to lay in his tent when he heard a ground-shaking roar. The dragon is attacking now?! He rushed back to the campfire to find the place ridden with bodies, some moaning, some groaning and some dead. The dragon towered above them, his height almost reaching the size of a castle. Jude was furious that his friends were gone, killed before they even knew what was happening. He grabbed the nearest sword and in a blind rage, threw it hard. It was as if luck was on his side as it pierced through the dragon and stabbed him in the heart. The dragon let out a roar of pain before falling to the floor, blood covering the ground. _

_"__Defeated by a lowlife human nonetheless." A deep voice spoke. The dragon turned his head towards Jude before opening a golden eye. "He'll come for you, just you watch. My son will be furious once he find's out I'm dead. There's no stopping Natsu when he's in a rage." The dragon took one final straggled breath before passing on into the oblivion. _

There was a thunderous roar followed by a loud bang, bringing Jude out of the past. He could see his beautiful daughter staring at him with wide, doe like eyes just like her mothers.

Lucy could see that her dad was hiding something, but decided to ignore it. There was another loud bang and the sound of something falling apart. _Natsu Dragneel? _Lucy thought. _What a strange name. _Lucy heard the crumbling of the castle, and looked above to see the celling falling apart. Everybody stopped drinking and dancing when they heard the noise.

"Everyone! Get out while you still can!" Lucy screamed. The people went flying out of the ballroom, trying to make it to the castle doors when a mighty blow of fire knocked them down, crushing some civillians underneath their staggering weight. Lucy gasped, her eyes wide as she watched them die. She let out a small moan when she saw the dragon poke it's head through the door. Its scales were a bright red, looking as if they were glowing. It had huge golden horns and dark eyes. Lucy had never seen such an amazing creature. The dragon took a deep breath, then blew fire from it's mouth, leaving no reminisce of the humans that were just standing there. Lucy felt the familiar clutch of fear striking her heart. She was going to die today. There was no way she would survive a dragon attack.

The dragon pulled it's body through the hole in the wall, creating an even bigger one. It took one step and the whole palace shook.

"WHERE IS JUDE HEARTFILIA?" The dragon roared in fury. "BRING HIM TO ME NOW! HE MUST PAY FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE." There was another line of fire shot through the crowd. The screams starting to hurt Lucy's ears. The dragon opened up his wings, and then flapped, knocking majority of them down.

"Father.." Lucy turned to her father, but he was gone. She was looking around for him when she saw him getting closer to the mighty beast.

"Natsu!" The king shouted. The dragon, Natsu turned his head towards Jude and growled. "I'm the one you want. I was the one who_" But the king never finished as he was roasted on the spot.

"Pitiful humans. You all will suffer my wrath due to the ignorance of your king." But there were barley any humans left, as Natsu had destroyed most. Lucy was frozen to the spot, tears falling from her eyes. She had just watched her father die. Her last remaining piece of her mother, gone, taken from Lucy just like that. "No.." Lucy mumbled. "NO!" She screamed. "You, you stupid dragon! Why'd you have to go and kill my father! WHY! You took the only thing I had left from my mother!" Lucy wailed, drawing the beasts gaze towards her. The dragon walked towards Lucy, the ground shaking underneath her. The shaking stopped and she looked up and let out a loud yelp. The dragon was literally face to face with her. If she really wanted to she could reach out and touch him.

Natsu growled, his anger depleting at seeing the girl cry. He had never cared about humans but for some reason this one he was drawn to. She was a real beauty. Long blonde hair, curvy, full chest, and beautiful eyes. He didn't know what to do. To kill her, or let her live?

"Please." Her small voice reached his sensitive ears. "Please kill me already." Natsu was shocked. The girl wanted to be killed? "You already killed my father, why not me next?" The dragon understood why he was drawn to her like she was a flame. She was the princess and he was the dragon. He decided to snatch the crying princess up, earning a loud yelp from the girl, before letting out another roar and taking to the skies.

"Kingdom of Fiore! I have killed your king and taken your princess. An eye for an eye. Let it be known that it is not wise to kill a dragon for one will come and seek its revenge." Natsu opened his wings and jumped, clutching onto his new treasure and flying into the sky above. He circled around, feeling content at the mayhem he had caused and headed back towards his den carrying a fair maiden along with him.

Authors Note~

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, I got really busy with work and trying to get ready for school again. Terribly sorry.. Anyways! I was super thrilled to see that I have gotten some views/favorites/follows and even some comments! :D Thank you all so much for that! 3 I also got one comment that has inspired me to try writing in 3rd person instead of 1st. Thank you **MixtyEmotion3! **This chapter is dedicated to you! 3 Let me know how you like it, yah? I don't know if I did this right but, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. As for my other readers, let me know which style you liked better and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

~ CrystalMonsterr


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 3 Lucy**

The sky was endless as Lucy was carried away from her home. She could feel the beating of the dragon's wings as it soared over the landscape. Lucy would've enjoyed the freedom, but not at the cost of everyone's lives. Natsu snuck a glance at his captive. He could see her pain but her pain was nothing compared to his. He lost everything that made him happy, and he was still furious. Part of the reason Natsu took the princess was so he could roast her rescuers, and the other was that there was something about her that drew him to her. He could remember when he saw the princess on the balcony, and the fear that adorned her face. He loved scaring people for as long as he could remember. Natsu flapped his wings, angling them higher to bring them into the clouds. He didn't want the other dragons to know he took a princess, not just yet.

Lucy looked up at the dragon, thinking about how such a creature so beautiful could cause so much destruction in one day. _Natsu Dragneel_, _oh how I hate this name, _Lucy thought. _Stupid dragon, stupid father, and stupid me. I should've never made that damn wish. _Lucy was busy chewing herself out that she didn't notice the dragon growling. All the sudden Natsu tucked in his wings and plummeted to the earth while Lucy started screaming for her life.

_Shit. I'm being followed. _Natsu growled. He could feel another dragon behind him and coming fast, so he did the only thing he could think of, dive, and damn does he regret it. Lucy's screams were loud, and were sure to draw the following dragon to his location. Natsu hated to to this to the poor girl, but he opened his mouth and put her in there. He could smell the fear coming from her, and taste the salt of her tears but he didn't have anytime to feel sorry. If the dragon that is following him is Gajeel, the girl will die. Natsu flipped open his wings right before hitting the ground and flew towards the trees, hoping to loose the dragon once and for all underneath the green canopy. He zigged and zagged throughout the forest, dodging trees and branches, coming closer to his den, when all the sudden something blue crashed into his side. Natsu roared, and Lucy came flying out of his mouth, her form unnaturally silent. Lucy flew through the air, her body landing in the tree branches, while Natsu hit the ground. Natsu go up, ready to launch a flamethrower, when he noticed what ran into him. It was Wendy, the sky dragon. Wendy was about half the size of Natsu, her scales white with a tint of blue. She had a mane the color of the nighttime stars.

"Natsu!" the smaller dragon cried out. "What have you done?! You know Gajeel said not to get carried away, but instead you destroyed majority of Fiore!" Wendy shook her mane.

"You don't understand anything." Natsu growled raising his wings. Wendy lowered her head, knowing she touched a rough spot with the prince.

"The queen is going to be furious. You know she wont let this slide. Not like the last time." Wendy straightened her neck, sniffing the air. She smelt something weird, something that smelt incredible. "Natsu, you didn't."

Natsu shrugged, his tail flicking back and forth. "Promise you won't tell Wendy. I need to keep this a secret." He walked over to the the blonde princess and plucked her from the tree, her limp body dangling in Natsu's talon. The sky dragon was shocked. She never would've imagined that she'd get to see a princess, but she looked like she was in bad shape.

"Oh, alright. I'll keep this a secret, as long as you allow me to heal her. She looks like she's in bad condition." Wendy stated, opening her wings. Natsu shook his head.

"Alright, let's head back to my den. As soon as you finish healing her, leave." Natsu said opening up his wings and jumping back into the air. Wendy followed him throughout the forrest, until they came upon a mountain with a small lake in front. Natsu angled his wings vertically, flying dangerously close to the mountain side, landing on a small cliff. He tucked his wings in and stepped into the cave. He walked over to a pile of wood, blowing a small amount of flames to light the den. He dropped the princess on the ground.

"There. Heal her as best as you can and then leave. I'm going out to get food, don't be here when I get back." Natsu grumbled, heading to the mouth of the cave, and launched himself off the ledge. Wendy shook her head. Poor girl.

"I can't work on her in this form" Wendy muttered, and changed her form. Her magic shrinking down her dragon features into more human ones. She had small white horns, and long blue hair. Wendy looked just like a little girl. It was a trick taught to all dragons in order to go out into the human world.

Wendy looked around Natsu's den, trying to find something comfortable for the girl, but came up empty. _Geez Natsu, you need to clean this place up. _Wendy straightened out Lucy, who groaned in pain. There was a huge scratch on her side, and a couple of big bruises, nothing too major. Wendy placed her hand on the scratch, calling on magic to mend the wound. She then moved onto the next, until she finished. All the princess needed now was some new clothes and she'd be better. _My work here is done, _Wendy thought, casting a glance at the princess, before transforming back into her dragon form. _Maybe there really is something different about this girl. She seems familiar. _Wendy shook her head, her mane flying all over. She headed to the front, casting one last glance at the sleeping girl, then launched herself off the cliff. Her white wings opening to carry her higher and higher into the sky.

_Good luck princess, you're going to need it. _

Hey guys! Long time no update & im so sorry about that! I just got busy with work and school and I had some computer complications as well. Terribly sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hope you liked the little surprise I threw in there as well ;D I plan to update over the weekend so keep your eye out for it. And this chapter is dedicated to** FireShifter**! Sorry for the long wait, I hope you liked it 3 I decided that the story will be written in 3rd person now, due to the fact that most liked that style best. Thank you for the input & enjoy yourself loves. Until next update 3 ~ Maddy


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 4 Lucy**

Lucy woke up with a gasp, glancing around at her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was being swallowed by the dragon. It was pitch black, except for the small glow of a fading fire. _Where am I? _Lucy tried to get up, but the ground was slippery and she fell, her body aching.

"Ouch." She hissed in pain. Lucy crawled over to the wall closest to the fire and tried to grab for something to steady herself when she found a small ledge. _Rocks? _Lucy thought when pulling herself up. _Oh no. _Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. _I'm in the dragon's den. _Lucy let out a small gasp of fear. Oh why couldn't the dragon just have killed her? _Lords have mercy on me. _She sent out a small prayer. Lucy stumbled closer to the small fire, her shaking body absorbing the heat. After sitting by the fire, she looked around, this time taking in the den's appearance. There was a tunnel in front of her, leading back into the mountain and a tunnel behind her. _That must be the way out. Maybe I should make a run for it? _Lucy thought. She got up and started to make her way towards the tunnel in front of her, when she heard the sound of wings, and a loud _thud_ that shook the den. Lucy froze, fear taking over her small body. _He's coming. _

Natsu landed at the mouth of his den, furious about the lack of animals to satisfy his hunger. He folded his wings in and continued onward, when a wonderful smell stopped him in his tracks. It smelled like strawberries, with a hint of vanilla. Natsu's nose instantly loved that smell. He continued onward, the clicking of his talons bounced off the tunnel's walls. Upon arriving in the main area of his den, Natsu forgot about the girl until he noticed her small body glowing in front of the fire. He roared, even angrier than he was before. _Igneel.. _Natsu stomped over to the princess, who had small tears falling down her face, and lowered his head. HIs large eye blinked, taking in the princesses appearance. Her blonde hair was down, and her body was dirty. There was barely anything left of the dress on her body. Instead, there was small scraps that were draped over the more modest parts. _Wendy must of did that. _The princess was beautiful, there was no denying that, but what was he going to do with the girl? Natsu started to think when an idea popped into his head. He was going to make her his personal slave. Natsu decided to make her fear him by dominating her, and in by doing so he had to transform.

Lucy's heart was leaping out of her chest at the huge dragon in front of her. _What's he going to do with me? _Suddenly Natsu stepped back, let out a roar, and flames covered his body. Lucy closed her eyes, believing that this was the end when she heard a small moan. Lucy opened her eyes and came face to face with a human. That human was no ordinary human, it was the dragon, Natsu. Lucy was shocked. A dragon turned into a human? Natsu moaned again, and slowly stood up. Lucy let out a small squeak at the dragon's new appearance. Red wings, stuck out of his back, giving him the ability to still maintain flight. A long red tail dragged along behind him in the dirt. His toenails and nails were sharp little black claws. What frightened Lucy the most was his face. He had flame-like markings going down the left side of his cheek. His eyes were a dark-like onyx color, nothing like the bright gold of his dragon shape. His hair was a mop of unruly pink hair, but the truly frightening thing, were the huge golden horns that poked out through his hair. Lucy felt faint.

Natsu groaned, rubbing the side of his now human form. _Its been awhile since I've taken this form. _The magic drain from transforming was enormous, he felt the ache all throughout his bones. Natsu glanced at the girl. She looked sick, like a pale ghost. Natsu walked over to her, his tail flicking side to side.

"Get up." Natsu ordered. The princess forgot that the dragon could talk, but it sounded even lower and scarier in the human form. "I said get up." He growled. Lucy scrambled to her feet in front of the dragon. Natsu was taller than Lucy. He was pleased how he could easily dominate her. Natsu grabbed Lucy by the waste and pushed her into the wall. His wings flicking out behind him. Lucy's eyes were wide as Natsu stood over her. _He looks like a demon, something that came straight out of hell. _Natsu brought his hand up to her face, sweeping the loose hair out of the way.

"I've decided what to do with you princess." His voice was low, sending a shiver down Lucy's back. "You're going to be my personal slave. That means you do what ever I tell you whenever I tell you. If you fight back, you'll be punished, and you wouldn't want that now would you?" Natsu bent down, and pushed her neck to the side. His eyes met Lucy's and he could feel her fear. He then glanced at the clear neck in front of him, and placed one small kiss at the base. Lucy gulped, the warmth of Natsu suffocating her. Natsu nuzzled her, inhaling her delectable scent, something igniting in him that he hasn't felt for a long time. Her skin was so soft and he wanted to do so much more, but stopped. His hands grabbed her face and brought it close to his. He could see her face was slightly red. Natsu's eyes flashed black, a low rumble racked his body.

"If you ever try to escape me, I will find you and break every bone in your leg so you can never walk again." Natsu grinned.

Lucy gulped. _I need to get out of here, and fast._

Hey guys, its me! I think I will update on every saturday or sunday until I finish the story. So did you like the chapter? I kinda took the idea for Natsu's human form from the E.N.D theory. I don't really know much about it, since I havent caught up on the manga, and I'm only up to date on the anime. DONT SPOIL THINGS FOR ME. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and dont worry, things are only getting started. More NaLu moments later on in the story (; Tata for now & until the next update! Enjoy yourselfs loves! ~Maddy.


End file.
